


"i love you's" at 2 am

by oki_doki_lemon_smokey



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Love Confession, PROTECT THEM, and fluffy, boys being boys idk, slide climbing, they are pure, this is extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oki_doki_lemon_smokey/pseuds/oki_doki_lemon_smokey
Summary: this is because of @gayradwhitedad's prompt on tumblr





	"i love you's" at 2 am

Parties were fun now.

It's not like parties weren't fun before - it's just, now that everyone was more themselves after the whole squip incident, it made things ultimately better. Jeremy didn't feel so alone when he was with these people - his friends - because they all liked him for him and he actually enjoyed going out with them.

Moving across the street, Jeremy watched everyone with fond eyes, his cheeks red and his chest warm from the numbing buzz of the alcohol. Rich and Jake were running around - well, Rich was limping around - way ahead of the entire group, Christine was with the rest of the girls a few feet ahead, while he and Michael lagged behind the rest of them, arms wrapped around eachother for support.

They were all walking in the middle of the street, already a few blocks away from the party they were originally at - they didn't know where they were going, but they were leaving and Jeremy was okay with that.

Michael suddenly stopped walking, causing Jeremy to look away from everyone and at his best friend, who was staring past him. Turning around, he noticed they were standing in front of their park - the park where they spent most of their childhood at, playing games and chasing each other around like the dorks they were.

"C'mon!" Michael cried, grabbing Jeremy's hand. Allowing Michael to drag him to the park, he blushed over the warm hand in his, staring down at the ground.

"Look!" Michael shouted, causing Jeremy to look up and - oh no. 

"Do you remember when we used to try and climb the tube slide?" He asked, pointing up at said tube slide, which they were standing in front of.

Jeremy nodded, scrunching his eyebrows together as he eyed the Tube of Doom. "Yeah, I do." The flickering light from the street lamp next to the park made it all the more menacing. He shuddered.

Michael snorted at Jeremy's actions, removing his hand from the tall boy's so he could walk over to the slide. Placing said hand on it, he grinned and looked at his friend. "Remember how you could never do it because you sucked at climbing?"

"Yes!"

"You were so bad!" Michael snorted again, making Jenemy throw his hands in the air in mock offence.

"I was scared of falling off!" He cried, crossing his arms over his chest. He pouted. "Besides, I could totally do it now."

Michael's eyes lit up mischeviously. "Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Alright, then do it."

Jeremy froze, staring at him, his jaw dropped. Glancing up at the tube slide, he shuffled a bit, nearly taking a step back. He wasn't actually planning on climbing it, not right now.

Michael gasped, bringing the tall boy's attention to him. He was still grinning, but he looked like he was on the verge of laughter, fully leaning against the slide now. "Oh my God - you're still scared, aren't you?" He teased.

Jeremy, now wanting to prove Michael wrong, was already moving forward. "S - Shut up, no I'm not," He cried, voice cracking on the 'shut'. "YOU'RE scared!"

Michael took a step back, his smile dropping as Jeremy stepped onto the end of the tube slide and hoisted himself up onto it. Taking a step back, he held his hand in front of him as if he we're ready to catch Jeremy if he fell. 

"Jeremy, it's fine if you don't want to - I was just joking!" He called, but Jeremy just replied with some random weird noise.

Grabbing at the slide, Jeremy forced himself to moved up higher, ignoring Michael's giggles and snorts from behind him. There was no way he was going to back out of this now, they killed fucking super computers together, there was no way a SLIDE was going to stop him now.

Gripping onto the sides of the slide, Jeremy decided to glance down at Michael - and immediately regretted it. God, he was so high up and Michael looked so tiny okay not very tiny but tiny enough and if he fell down he would totally die and then it would be Michael's fault and then Michael would go to prison and ---

"Jeremy, you don't have to do this to prove a point!" Michael called up, making Jeremy blink. Looking down at his hands, which were white from gripping the slide so hard, he relaxed his grip and continued up.

"N - no!" He shouted, voice cracking. "I did this and now I'm comitte -" Jeremy looked down again and squeaked. "HOW DID YOU DO THIS WHEN YOU WERE TEN?!" He shrieked, earning another wheezing laugh from Michael.

Ignoring his sweaty hands, he closed his eyes and gulped, forcing himself up higher. Just relying on the feel of the slide, he continuously reached up and grabbed the slide, doing it until he couldn't grab anything anymore no matter how far he reached.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw his hand sticking in the air, grabbing at nothing. Looking around, he let out a strangled noise when he realized that he did it. He actually fucking did it!

"HOLY SHIT, YOU DID IT!" Michael screamed from below, as if reading his mind.

Jeremy threw his hands in the air in victory, despite how fast his heart was beating against his rib cage, screaming right back at Michael. "I DID IT!"

Feeling himself wobble, he immediately grabbed onto the slide, holding on for dear life. Looking around, he laughed nervously, then looked down at the boy below. "Hey, uh, I don't think I can get down."

Everything was silent for a moment, the two of them just staring at each other before Michael burst into laughter, his voice echoing into the night air.

"You're kidding!" He managed to wheeze out, hugging himself in an attempt to calm down. It failed.

"I'm not!" Jeremy cried, looking back at the slide. He honestly couldn't find a single way to get down without falling off. God, he didn't want to die this way.

Hearing Michael shout a quick "oh my god", he turned his attention back to him to yell, but froze. There he stood, Michael Mell, laughing his dorky laugh without a worry in the world in front of a flickering street lamp at two in the morning - arms clutching at his stomach, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and laughter, hair sticking up in every place possible, glasses askew, freckles in every spot upon his cheeks that Jeremy had memorized so long ago, his signature red hoodie crumpled - a perfect man.

"I love you." Jeremy blurted out without thinking, so captivated by the man below him.

Michael's laughter caught in his throat, making him choke and cough. Looking up at Jeremy with wide eyes, he called out between coughs. "You -- what?!"

Well, Jeremy was already going to die anyways. Might as well get it out.

"I'm in love with you!" He called out, leaning over the slide to get a better look at Michael.

"Jeremy, you're slipping!" Michael shouted, though his voice was muffled from the hands that covered it. His entire face was hot.

"I know!"

"Get down!" Michael pointed at the ground, looking around, trying to calm his beating heart and ignore what was happening because Jeremy was insane and he was going to fall off and die somehow.

"No! I need you to know that I love you!" Jeremy shouted, voice high pitched and wavering, not even bothering to hold onto the slide anymore.

"Are you INSANE?!" Michael shrieked, running his hands through his hair, pulling at it a bit. God, Jeremy needed to get down now.

"I don't know, maybe --" All it took was for Jeremy to lean forward a little bit, and then he was off, hitting the ground roughly with a loud shout.

Gasping for air, he stared out at the sky, the stars twinkling above him brightly. Through the ringing in his ears, he heard the sound of feet tapping against the ground and then suddenly Michael's face appeared in his vision and all of the stars in the sky seemed dim compared to the freckles on his best friends face.

Jeremy liked that he could see Michael's freckles now.

"My chest hurts," He wheezed, his voice coming out hoarse. Michael smiled suddenly, relieved giggles slipping past his lips.

"You just fell from a ten to fifteen foot slide, I would imagine it would." Michael replied, his voice high pitched and his cheeks burning, sitting with him as his friend tried to calm his gasps for air, his mind racing. Jeremy said he love you, Jeremy said he loved you, Jeremy said he loved you --

"So.." He whispered without even realizing, basically staring at Jeremy, who was staring back.

"So.."

"You love me."

"I.. d - did say that, yes."

"Did you.. mean it?" Michael asked, his voice as high pitched as it was before, his entire face as red as his hoodie.

Jeremy felt his own face heat up, but he swallowed and forced himself to nod. "I did m - mean that yes!" He squeaked out, his voice cracking on the 'mean.'

Michael made a weird noise and looked away, covering his mouth. The two of them say in an awkward silence, one too lost in his thoughts, the other literally just screaming in his head the entire time.

"I love you too." Michael suddenly said, watching as Jeremy sat up the quickest Michael haf ever seen him move in his life, his blue eyes wide and full of hope.

"W - what?!" He cried, his voice cracking.

"I love you too!" Michael cried again, wondering if his face could get any hotter before it sets itself on fire.

Jeremy suddenly jumped up onto his knees, scooting closer to Michael, who's eyes widened from the sudden closeness. He leaned back a bit, covering most of his face except for his eyes again - the taller boy's own face was red too.

"Why are you blushing, you said it first!" He wheezed out through his hands, somehow making Jeremy turn an even darker shade of red.

"That's different!" He squeaked, looking away. The two of them sat there for a moment, too close yet not close enough, silent and awkward. Jeremy slowly looked back at Michael.

"Can we kiss now?"

Michael suddenly shot up off the ground, turning around. "You're so embarrassing!" He shouted, heading back towards the street, moving in quick, long strides. He heard Jeremy standing up behind him but he didn't turn around or stop.

"Wait, Michael, come back! I fell off of a slide!"

"SHUT UP, THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT!"

\---

Now that they were standing on Jeremy's doorstep, awkwardly standing side by side, Jeremy almost wished he didn't say anything.

The two of them had walked home in dead silence, too lost in their thoughts to even think about anything to say - but now that they were here, the two of them were at a loss for words, avoiding eye contact the entire time.

"N - Nice, uh, weather we're having tonight," Jeremy managed to squeak out, making Michael look at him with wide eyes.

Letting a chokes laugh slip past his lips, Michael blushed and looked down at the ground, running a hand through his hair. "Oh my God, you're making this so awkward."

The tall boy suddenly looked at him, mouth dropping, hands grabbing at the air as he tried to stammer his way through whatever this was. "Wh -- I -- shut up, I - I'm trying to figure out what to s - say!!"

"That's your problem, stop trying so hard!" Michael shot back, shoving his hands into his pockets, making no effort to look at him. He was just so embarrassed and his heart was beating so, so fast..

The two of them stood there some more, Michael stickin and removing his hands in hoodie over and over while Jeremy rocked back and forth. At the same time they both looked at each other, opening their mouths, but faltering at the sight of the other one doing the same.

Michael closed his mouth, and Jeremy took the chance and spoke. "T - Thank you, for coming to the party.. with me." He mumbled.

Blinking, his friend smiled slightly. "Of course, I would go anywhere with you."

A second past before they both realized what Michael said, and then their faces were as red as cherries. Looking away, Jeremy rubbed his cheek, smiling at nothing and everything at the same time.

"I had a f - fun time I guess -" He reached for the door knob, pulling the door open. He heard a faint shuffling as he stepped inside, turning around immediately to look at Michael, who just looked even more stunning because of the light shining on him from inside his house.

"Y - Yeah, me too!" Michael said quickly. They were silent again, and Jeremy wished for death quietly as he started go close the door.

"O - Okay, goodnight I gue -- " Before he could even finish his sentence, Michael's foot appeared at the bottom of the door, keeping it from fully closing. Grabbing the door knob, Michael pulled the door open quickly, eyes wide and full of hope.

"Can I kiss you?!" He shouted, feeling his cheeks heat up again and oh my god he's blushing so bad and Jeremy is staring he should have just left oh god --

"Yeah -" Jeremy squeaks out, his voice quieter than before. Michael jumps at the sound of it, but immediately steps closer to his tall friend - boyfriend? Oh well.

The two of them shuffle awkwardly before Michael just decides to grab onto his shirt and pull him down a bit, their lips hovering just above one another's, their breaths mixing. Leaning forward quickly, he attempted to initiate the kiss, but their teeth clanked together and Michael's glasses nearly jabbed Jeremy in the eye, causing him to pull away.

The two stared at each other, blinking, before Michael burst into laughter. Jeremy watched him, noticing the familiar little things like the crinkle near his eyes and the light shining in his eyes. Feeling better, he joined him quickly, feeling the previous tension melt from his shoulders.

"That - that was such a bad kiss," Michael wheezed, resting his forehead against Jeremy's shoulder as he laughed. Jeremy blushed, his laughter dying down shortly after that.

After Michael calmed down, the two sat there like that for a while before Jeremy spoke up again. "M - Maybe we should try again."

Looking back up at him, Michael searched his eyes before softly saying, "Okay."

Leaning down, Jeremy made sure to avoid his glasses and gently pressed his lips to Michael's. Feeling his heart beat soar, he reached up and cupped Michael's face, gently brushing his thumb against his cheek. The kids was sweet and soft and slow, but it was exactly what these boys had wanted for so long.

Pulling away, Michael gave Jeremy a blinding grin, his cheeks still a dark red.

"That was much better."


End file.
